Bakura
by Rory Chaze
Summary: While holding the Separatists back on Bakura, Ali and her Troops are in for a rough time.
1. Chapter 1

_"General."_

"Hang on, Trick, this is Push." Ali brought her wrist comlink up to her mouth as her Captain moved closer to hear Push's report.

"Push, come in."

_"General, there is a small troop of clankers coming our way from southwest position. I think they mean to hit our supply tents."_

"How big is small?" Ali asked, looking up to Trick who was pulling out his DC-17 hand blasters. The three rookies he had been training pulled out their blasters as well.

_"A squad of droids, three su… no, four supers, and a spider."_

"Thank you, Push. Come on back to camp," Ali ordered her ARC.

_"Yes sir, General."_

Trick looked back at the three rookies, "Well Shinies, looks like you're going to get your first taste of battle."

The rookies looked at each other and grinned.

"Actually, Trick," Ali said, pushing her wings out and stretching her arms, "I need some exercise."

Trick looked at Ali with an eyebrow raised, "By yourself?"

Ali smirked back at her Captain and turned toward the supply tent.

Trick sighed and turned back to the rookies.

"I never said I didn't need covering," Ali shouted back at them.

Trick rolled his eyes at Ali's words and addressed the rookies. "Runner, I need you to catch up with Push and tell him we've got the surprise attack covered. Ziggy, Sights, you're coming with me."

"Sir, yes sir." The three clones snapped into attention and Runner left to find Push.

"Now, I want you two behind me at all times," Trick spoke to the other two while following Ali's path, "General Kora says she can handle it, and I have no doubt she can. We're here for her cover. Let's let her have some fun slashing up some tinnies."

"But sir," Ziggy started, "that's fourteen droids. Are you sure the General can handle herself?"

"Never seen a Jedi in action, have you?" Trick looked back at Ziggy.

He shook his head, "No, sir."

"Bet you had reservations when you heard you were being sent to Stealth Company under a female General, right?" Trick pushed.

Ziggy looked down, "Um, ye… yes, sir."

"Ha," Trick let out a little chuckle, "I felt the same way when I was assigned to General Kora."

"Really, sir?"

Trick nodded. "What about you, Sights? Think our General can't handle herself?"

"Actually, I studied a lot of Jedi Generals' battle strategies while in training with my Cadet group," Sights shrugged, "And the fact I was sent into sniper training seemed to put me in a position where a Recon company would call me up. And there are only five good Recon companies: High General Piell's, High General Rissep's, General Secura's, General Skywalker's, and General Kora's. So, no sir, no doubts at all."

Trick raised his eyebrows at the rookie, "I like your attitude, soldier."

Ziggy looked at Sights and scowled; Sights just shrugged it off.

The three Clones came upon the opening that was in their southeast portion of camp and saw Ali already addressing the Clone Sergeant and lookout of the position.

"Sergeant Sei, call in your scouts and make sure none were overtaken."

Sei saluted Ali, "Yes General. Is there any position you want us in?"

Ali grinned, "Yes, safe. I can handle these droids just fine, and I've got Captain Trick and two of our new rookies covering me."

"Yes sir, I'll call them in." Sei turned and marched off speaking into his comlink.

Ali stretched some more and turned to Trick, "I want you behind the supply crates right there. Should give you plenty of cover, even if one of you gets a little cocky." She eyed the two rookies on either side of Trick.

"You realize that this is the surprise attack and the others are probably dealing…" Trick trailed off as all of them heard blaster fire in the distance. "_Are_ dealing with a squad of tinnies."

"Which is why I called Push down. He can handle it," she turned to him, "Almost as well as you can."

"Hm," Trick grunted.

Ali smiled, "Now take cover, my Captain, because here they come."

Ali drew her lightsabers and blaster fire started almost immediately. Sights and Ziggy took cover and began shooting back before Trick shoved his hands against their chests. "She's got this. Just watch."

Ali spun her lightsaber in her hand deflecting a blaster bolt and hitting a droid. She then rushed them, jumping and spinning with her wings. She cut off the head of another droid, and before it could fall, she was on top of it, putting a lightsaber away, and grabbing its blaster.

She jumped and summersaulted, landing on a super battle droid, and stabbed it through the head. She tucked and rolled as the droid fell and slashed at two more droids, cutting them down. She raised the blaster and fired a few times into three more droids. A super came up behind her firing and she ducked, took a step back, and pushed the lightsaber up into its body. As she pulled out the saber, she cut down the last battle droid with a backwards hold.

Flipping the lightsaber around again, she rushed the last two supers and the spider. She leapt into the air and screamed out a growl, firing the blaster with precision into the supers and landing on top of the spider. She drove her lightsaber through the top of it and pulled it back out as it fell.

Ali took a little leap off the dead droid, looked at the blaster in her hand, and tossed it away with a 'tsk'. She flexed her wings once more and walked toward the supply crates.

Trick stood up, followed by Ziggy and Sights. "That was new," Trick said taking off his helmet, "Never seen you use a blaster in a fight."

"Eh," Ali shrugged, "I can't rely on two lightsabers all of the time. And what if I end up with no lightsabers? Blasters are… interesting weapons."

"Holy shit!" Sights exclaimed walking up to her, "The holopads on Tipoca said you were good, but that was… that was fraking amazing!"

Trick turned to scold the rookie on his outburst, but Ali started laughing.

"Nobody's called me fraking amazing before," Ali looked at Sights, "I appreciate the compliment. And, oh let it go, Trick! The rookie was just speaking his mind." She elbowed Trick's side.

"Speaking of compliments, your name is Sights, correct?"

"Yes, General."

"You were trained as a Clone Sniper?"

"Correct, General."

"You realize the droid I deflected blaster fire into was dead before I did so, right?"

Trick turned to look at the rookie as Sights looked down, "I'm sorry, General. It was instinct."

Ali put her hand on Sights' shoulder, "Instinct that will save your life, my dear Sights. Your name comes from your ability?"

"Yes, sir." Sights looked at Ali.

"Prove it," she said, turning around and lifting three battle droid heads with the Force, "One shot each."

Sights fired as soon as she finished her command. The droid's head fell with a shot through its core processor, and the two other heads followed in less than a second.

Ali turned back to look at Sights, "Impressive. Perhaps you will become my new camp lookout so I can have ARC Trooper Push near me."

She turned to the other rookie, "Now don't think I don't want to know your talents…"

"Ziggy, General."

"Ziggy," Ali smiled at him, "What do you have to offer my Company?"

"Well," Ziggy shifted, "I was only trained as a Clone Trooper while I was a cadet, but I always was the one to cover my brother's backs while we were training."

"Oh!" Ali seemed surprised, "A defensive Trooper. I don't get many of you come through my ranks. I'll put you with Sergeant Sei's Scouting Squad; they need somebody who thinks to look back."

Ziggy grinned for the first time, "Thank you, General."

"Now come on, back to camp," Ali started walking, "I'm sure Push wants to report."

As they walked back into the main camp, Ali stated to Sights and Ziggy, "Oh, and since you are now part of Stealth Company, feel free to paint your armor."

Trick patted both of their backs, "Welcome to the club, Troopers."

The two rookies smiled at each other.

Ali saw Sei and called him over, "Sei? Anything to report?"

Sei saluted and said, "One of my Troops was killed while scouting, the boys brought his body back, but this puts me down to eight men. Do you think—"

Ali sighed, "Have you buried his body?" Sights and Ziggy frowned with confusion.

"My squad is on it right now."

"Name?"

"CT-2—"

"Sei."

He sighed, "Bart."

Ali nodded solemnly. "Here's your new squad member," she motioned to Ziggy, "he's good a defense, so introduce him to his brothers on the squad. He'll be in the Mess." She turned to Trick, "Find Push and tell him I'll be right there."

"Yes, General Kora," Trick nodded back as Ali walked off with Sei following her.

"Um, Captain?" Sights reacted, "Where is General Kora going?"

Trick motioned for Sights and Ziggy to follow as he walked, "She's going to oversee the burial of Trooper Bart."

"What?" Ziggy asked in a surprised tone.

"You come to notice that General Kora is not typical for a military General," Trick explained, "She—for lack of a better word—cares about us Clones. When a Clone is injured during battle, she makes sure he's moved and treated. When a Clone dies during battle, she makes sure he's given a proper burial; and if a burial cannot take place, then a memorial will be set for him. She feels personally responsible if something happens to one of us, even if she did not know the Clone that well, or if she was not the one to give the order, she still feels responsible for the consequences."

"Wow," Sights let out a little breathy, "She really cares about our well-being."

"Immensely," Trick nodded.

"But why?" Ziggy questioned, "To most people, we're just expendable Clones that are easily replaced."

Trick turned to Ziggy, "I know many of us are taught that, but I don't think General Kora sees it that way. When I was first under her command on Geonosis, she didn't know much about battle strategies and would seek my advice for many tactics. Not many Generals would ask a Captain how to handle a situation. However, when I saw her in action during one battle, I noticed that she knew exactly what she was doing. She knew where the droids would be hit hardest; she knew how to down them with little to no casualties—"

"So she was a fast learner," Sights interjected.

Trick grinned, "Not exactly. Technically, she was tricking me."

The rookies' mouths gapped open.

"Yeah, that's right," Trick nodded, "She was tricking Captain Trick. When I confronted her about it, I remember her just smiling at me and saying, 'You're a good soldier, Trick. I can see us working together throughout the war.' And from that moment on, I realized she didn't want to see me as a soldier, she wanted to see me as a friend. She wanted to know if I was okay with speaking my mind, with giving her advice, with showing her how we were taught to operate, even though she knew these things all along."

"She was testing you," Sights grinned.

"You've got that right. And I've trusted her ever since," Trick turned back around, "because she treats us like men, like equals."

"Wow," Sights let out.

"My respects to General Kora," Ziggy said professionally.

Trick stopped as he saw Push jogging towards him. "Trick, where's General Kora?"

"I'm assuming you do have something to report, then?" Trick shifted and crossed his arms.

Push propped his blaster cannon on his shoulders, "I'm assuming you took care of the clankers then?" he retorted.

Trick grinned, "The General took care of them. Said she needed the exercise."

"Time?" Push raised an eyebrow.

"Minute thirty-four," Trick replied, "Would have been shorter, but she experimented with a blaster."

"A blaster?!" Push lowered his Z-6, "Damn! Wish I could've seen that!"

"It was amazing!" Sights butted in.

Push looked over to Sights, "I don't doubt that you'll see more amazing things from our General." He looked back to Trick, "So who're the shinies?"

"Well, General Kora doesn't think they're shinies anymore, but they still have a long way to go." Trick turned to introduce them, "This is Ziggy; he'll be with Sei. And this is Sights; he's taking your position." Trick grinned.

"As lookout?" Push said skeptically, "Whose orders?"

"The General's."

Push's face fell, "A rookie lookout?"

Trick shrugged, "He's a sniper."

Push looked at Sights menacingly, "Prove it."

Sights saluted, "I could shoot the helmet off your head, sir."

Trick burst out laughing as Push shoved the rookie, "Don't you talk to me like that, Trooper, or I'll Court Marshall you straight back to Tipoca."

Sights stayed at attention, "Perhaps then, your cod—"

Ziggy's eyes got wide while Trick laughed even harder. Push was right in Sights' face about to shout an obscenity when he went down with a grunt.

Sights looked up to see on-coming Humans, P'w'ecks, and droids, blasters ablaze. His rifle was already to his shoulder as he fired on the enemy. Three dropped, but more replaced them.

Trick was picking up Push and shouting at the two rookies, "Go! GO!"

Ziggy turned and retreated, firing over his shoulder; but Sights was standing guard over his Captain and ARC. The enemy was nearing and he felt Trick shove him in the stomach shouting, "GET KORA!" He looked down, and then back up, returning to firing and giving cover.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Sights lowered his rifle slightly and began to back up. He found Ziggy half way to the mess tent shouting, "ATTACK! ATTACK!" as more of their brothers came out firing.

Suddenly, a blue and green whir flew out of nowhere, and he realized that General Kora had come. He continued to shoot down what enemy he could as he listened for her orders and covered his Captain.

Ali went on the defensive as the onslaught from the enemy came quick. There was no opportunity for an offensive strike, so she shouted her first order, "RETREAT! RETREAT TO THE BARRACKS!"

Sights looked to see if Trick heard the order. The Captain was covering Push with his body, handblaster in the air firing away, but wasn't making any move to follow the order. Sights went to move towards them both, but was shoved over by a P'w'eck and knocked out.

Ali had a Clone over her shoulder and was retreating to the barracks, "FALL BACK!" Her green lightsaber was a blur as it knocked back blaster bolts. She was in no position for a surprise attack and cursed herself for it. She set the unconscious Clone down and called over a medic. Standing back up she shouted, "TRICK!" There was no answer and he didn't show up to her side. "PUSH!" Same thing.

"No…" She rushed back to the camp commons to see the mess tent in flames and two of the Company's AT-RTs destroyed. The enemy was already being pushed back and seemed to be retreating. "Keep firing!" she ordered her Company. She stood behind a line of Troopers and scanned the ground; there was a mix of her men and the enemy everywhere, and she didn't have a chance of finding her Captain and ARC until the fighting was over.

Finally, the fighting had subsided and Ali gave her last order, "Heads on a swivel, boys. We don't need any more in this camp. I need two Troopers with me to check for survivors." Two of the Troopers in front of her stood up and saluted.

"At ease, gentlemen," she conducted the Troopers, "Price, I'll need you on the north end of the commons. Mal, you take the middle. I'll sweep the west. Check for any signs of life, be it comrade or enemy. We can take hostages. And I want a body count."

"Yes General." Both started their search.

Ali jumped over and began to move along the fallen. She came across a Trooper and bent down to check, taking off his helmet. She sighed, "Oh, Kad…" There were no signs of life as she closed his eyes. She stood up saying, "One." She kept on, coming across numerous dead battle droids and thinking that her men did a courageous job.

She was just coming upon another Clone she could tell was dead when Mal shouted, "General!"

Ali turned to see him restraining a Trooper on the ground. She ran, opening her wings, and glided to their position.

Mal looked up, "General, I don't know what's wrong with this rookie. He just keeps saying he needs to save them."

Ali's eyebrows furrowed, "Rookie?" She dropped down beside Mal, who was still holding the Trooper, "Take off your helmet."

The Clone stopped and said, "General Kora!"

Ali reached over to remove the Trooper's helmet, "You need this off, you'll calm down faster." She pulled it off and recognized Sights.

"You are one lucky rookie, Sights," Ali smiled with relief.

Sights, however, wasn't smiling, "General, the Captain. Is he alright?"

Ali frowned and turned to Mal, "You haven't found him?"

"He was covering ARC Trooper Push right there," Sights pointed to an empty patch of ground, "I was covering him. Then he told me to go. I didn't. I was covering him. He ordered…" Sights trailed off.

Ali moved closer, "Hey, Sights, you did very well."

Sights looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Ali grinned meekly and stood up. She went to where Sights had pointed and crouched down. Underneath footprints that weren't her Troopers, she noticed signs of a struggle. Her Shistavanen skills kicked in, and she sniffed. Her eyes got wide and she looked out beyond their base noticing signs of people being dragged. Her Troops being dragged. She ran to the edge of the clearing and got down again, breathing in the air.

Sights and Mal ran up behind her, and she answered their unasked question without turning around. "They were taken. Captain Trick, Push, and three other Troopers were taken."


	2. Chapter 2

Ali stood at attention at her command center. Holograms of Masters Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, and Shaak Ti were displayed in front of her.

"What is your request, Ali?" Mace Windu asked calmly yet with a sternness in his voice that commanded an honest answer.

Ali shifted her weight to her left side and brought her hand up, gesturing at all of them, "Masters of the Council, the Separatist forces here on Bakura have captured my Captain, ARC Trooper, and three other soldiers in a surprise attack. It was my carelessness that caused this, but I need permission for a… rescue mission of sorts."

She watched Obi-Wan put his hand up to his beard in thought and knew what he was contemplating.

Adi Gallia was the one who answered, "We understand the importance of a commanding officer besides yourself in your ranks, but a rescue mission could cost the lives of many including yourself. We honor your gallantry, but that is a sacrifice we cannot take lightly considering the Jedi are spread thin as it is."

"Master Gallia is right," Mace Windu said, "we cannot risk it at this moment."

"But…" Ali stopped herself from an outburst. "Masters, I understand that I should not mourn the loss of my Troops, that I should be prepared to lose many, and that I should take on another Captain for my battalions; however," she motioned to Obi-Wan, "as Master Obi-Wan knows, my Captain knows information that is perilous in the enemy's hands. I am sure he will not talk under even the most painful of tortures, but I would rather not risk this particular information into the clutches of the Separatists."

Shaak Ti spoke up, "If this is true, that changes things." She turned to Obi-Wan.

"Yes," Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "Captain Trick does know a lot of information. Perhaps a little too much considering his rank and Alpha designation."

"Your Captain is an Alpha?" Adi Gallia questioned quickly.

Ali nodded, "Yes, but I can assure you that he is loyal to the Republic."

"I know Captain Trick has been with you awhile," Shaak Ti said, "but his individuality might make it difficult for us. He could quickly turn his allegiance."

Ali opened her mouth to reply, but a soft look from Obi-Wan made her stop.

"When I accompanied the 212th to Öetrago to help Masters Ali and Garen Muln, Captain Trick worked closely with my Commander, Cody. Captain Trick remembered Cody from training, and the two got along well, coming up with many of the strategies we used on the planet." Obi-Wan looked away from Ali and to the other Masters, "In that time, our battalions had to share information, making both Captain Trick and Ali aware of everything our battalion was doing and vice versa. It was no fault of either officer, it's just how the battle plans and strategies fell. I am with Ali in saying that Captain Trick knows essential information, and must be rescued."

Ali managed to hide her joy, but stood up a little straighter as her old friend agreed with her.

Shaak Ti nodded at Ali, "I agree with Master Kenobi. Captain Trick and the others must be rescued if they hold information essential to the Republic."

Ali couldn't hide the small grin that played across her lips.

Mace Windu sighed, "How rough is the terrain? How many Troops do you think you'll need for the mission? And how many did you lose in the surprise attack?"

"Master Windu, the terrain is like Alderaan, but wetter. Where our base is it is surrounded by small mountains and close enough to the capital to infiltrate." Ali began to answer, "I should only need a squad or so, but I don't think regular Troops could infiltrate as needed. The palace is heavily fortified, and I'm missing my ARC who would normally work with me on such things. And the loss was only nine, my men defended bravely."

Mace Windu was quiet in contemplation.

Shaak Ti was the one who spoke up first, "Perhaps a Clone Commando squad will suit your efforts? The trainers Kal Skirata and Alpha-17 have just passed five squads of Clone Commandos who work together effortlessly."

"A full squad?" Ali questioned, "Commandos are perfect for the job, but I thought they only worked in fours?"

"There are two groups of four and a leader of the other eight," Shaak Ti answered, "I would be happy to assign a squad to you."

Ali bowed, "Thank you, Master Ti. That would be greatly appreciated."

Adi Gallia spoke up, "You still need an ARC though?"

"It would be nice to have an experienced soldier on board."

"I know just the one," Obi-Wan grinned. He turned away from the command center and said, "Anakin."

Ali's ears perked up in curiosity, while the three Masters turned toward Obi-Wan's hologram.

Anakin Skywalker soon stepped into the space with Obi-Wan, "Hello, Masters. What can I do for you today?"

Ali smiled; she liked the charm and charisma of Anakin and remembered the few times they met up on missions while he was Obi-Wan's apprentice.

Obi-Wan answered him, "Master Kora needs your assistance and input."

"Master Kora," Anakin bowed, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Anakin," She smiled and bowed back, "Congratulations on Knighthood. Sorry about missing it, but I had a negotiation on Pantora. I'm glad Kai could be there, though, she told me all about it."

Anakin smiled, "Kai is a great friend. I'm glad she was able to learn from such a wise Master."

Ali saw Obi-Wan roll his eyes and grin, "Come now, enough with the niceties. Ali has a rescue mission to plan and is in need of an ARC."

"Skywalker," Mace Windu started, "you have an ARC Trooper available?"

Anakin crossed his arms, "I've got two that are under my Captain, Rex. Hand-picked by him to be in the 501st and become ARCs." He thought for a moment, "If you need an ARC, I can send you Fives and keep Echo with me; that is, if you're only in need of one."

"One will do just fine," Ali answered, "Is he good at infiltration?"

"Can't say for sure," Anakin said, "but he is the more head-strong out of the two. Echo's more for rules…" He glanced at Obi-Wan.

"Perfect, send him over," Ali smiled.

Anakin nodded.

"That settles it," Mace Windu concluded. "Shaak Ti, you will send a Clone Commando squad to Ali to help her, they will replace the lost nine; and Skywalker, you will send your ARC to aid her as well."

"Very good," Adi Gallia said.

Ali looked down humbly, "Thank you, Masters."

"May the Force be with us," Mace Windu said. They all bowed to each other as the stream closed.


	3. Chapter 3

They had captured him. He was suspended in a glowing red room and it was hot. His armor had been stripped off of him, his under-suit was ripped off, and he had tried everything he knew to escape. Twice.

Trick closed his eyes, breathing deeply to try to calm his aching body. He had a cauterized wound in his side that still burned—the Count had gotten frustrated—and his long hair was dripping sweat onto sore muscles. The blaster wound in his thigh wasn't making matters any easier, as it had started trickling blood.

He heard the door open, but didn't look up. He knew who it was.

"I hope," said the deep voice, "that you reconsider your position. You would be a strong ally against the Republic. I would have you as a General."

Trick looked up, rage on his face, "Ner tsad bah'la Jetiise! Ni duraanir gar hut'uun! Ni mav tal'galar gar! Gar kyr'adyc!"

"Hm." Count Dooku held a neutral face, "So be it." He waved his hand at the droid sitting by the control panel. The droid turned on the electric pulse and pushed it up to the highest point.

It hit Trick hard. His back arched, his hands formed tight fists, and it took every ounce of his energy not to scream. He would rather die than betray the Republic. Betray his brothers. Betray Ali. He hoped Push and the other Troops would hold the same.

The pulses stopped and Trick slumped forward, breathing hard.

"I hope that was lesson enough," Dooku said, walking out of the room, "because the others get the same."

Trick spit towards him, "Ne shab'rud'ni shabuir."

* * *

You will find that I like to use Mando'a (Mandalorian) in Trick's conversations. Occasionally Ali will use it as well. Translations will be provided at the bottom of the chapter for your convenience and will be in the sentence structure I use in the main story, you can choose to look at it or not. Thanks!

-My alliance is to the Republic! I scorn you, coward! I will spill your blood! You're dead!

-Don't mess with me, asshole.


	4. Chapter 4

Ali paced her tent. She had been pacing it for the last two days waiting for the Troops she was promised. She could sense her captured soldiers were in pain and hoped they would hold out for her to get there.

She was doing everything she could to keep herself occupied. She had visited the Medic tent to help ease her wounded. She helped repair the Mess tent and made a rousing speech to her Troops there. She scouted with Sei to make sure no more surprise attacks were made.

But now there was nothing to do but wait. Sei had become her right-hand officer, and she was thankful for the relief, but she needed her strong-minded Captain and ARC back.

Mal poked his head in, "Is the General busy?"

Ali scoffed, "Do I look busy? Don't answer that." She waved a hand for him to come in. "And no salut—" She turned around to see Mal standing at attention.

Mal looked embarrassed, "Oh, sorry sir." He immediately relaxed.

"Any news at all?" Ali asked anxiously.

Mal grinned, "A cruiser just entered the planet's atmosphere."

Ali's tail started wagging involuntarily. She ran over to Mal and started to push the soldier out of her tent, "Come on, we're going to go rescue our brothers!"

Mal and Ali went over to the landing pad where Sei was already waiting.

"Just one cruiser is landing. General Skywalker's ship is in orbit," Sei reported.

Ali looked up to see the cruiser pass over and loop back around to land. She put a hand on Sei's shoulder, "I'm going to contact Anakin, send the Troops to me."

"Yes sir."

Ali walked over to her command center and punched in the contact frequency signal.

Anakin's hologram appeared around the center. "Master Ali! I see my ship made it safely to you."

Ali dipped her head, "It's landing now."

"Good!" Anakin smiled, "Fives and the Commandos have some extra supplies for you. Just some grenade gifts courtesy of the 501st."

Ali smiled back, "Thank you, I'm sure they'll come in handy."

"Glad to help," Anakin replied.

"General Kora."

Ali looked over her shoulder to see an approaching ARC Trooper. She motioned him over and into the stream.

"Fives! Looks like you made it with no difficulty," Anakin spoke to the ARC.

Another figure stepped into the stream on Anakin's side, "Good to see you made it too."

"Thank you, General, Rex," Fives nodded to both of them.

Rex turned to Ali, "He's a good one, General Kora. He'll help you get Trick and the others back."

"Thank you again, Captain Rex, for letting me borrow a valuable member of your team for this mission," She nodded at Rex and turned to Anakin, "And thank you, Anakin, for the… supplies."

Anakin grinned, "Send him back after you're through with him. Echo won't bend the rules as well as Fives."

"Can do," Ali replied.

"May the Force be with you."

"And may the Force be with you." Ali closed the stream.

She turned to Fives, who saluted her, "General Kora, I am ARC Trooper Fives here on your request."

"At ease Fives, there's really no need to salute," Ali punched in some coordinates on the command center, "Anakin tells me you're independent. Good. I have a plan of attack, but I need to know that if plans change you can handle coming up with a new strategy."

Fives grinned, "Of course, General."

"Good," She glanced back toward the cruiser, "Now where are the Commandos?"

Fives turned and gave a wave. Nine Commandos came running up in perfect order. "A squad of Kal Skirata's finest."

Ali held an impressed look, "Names?"

The lead Commando answered her immediately, "I am RC-217."

"Not numbers, names," Ali said again.

"General, we do not have names. Just Commando designation numbers," RC-217 said.

Ali sighed, "Kal did not give you names?"

"Commander Skirata said that we have to earn our names on the battlefield. And that's what we're here to do," the Clone replied.

"Hm." Ali looked at Fives, "Are all the squads like this?"

"Just the Commandos under Skirata."

"Interesting." Ali wasn't impressed with the way the former bounty hunter demanded experience. She turned back to the command center, "Alright. Let me familiarize all of you on our plan to attack."

She went into detail on how the palace was laid out, she had gotten Trick and Push to scan it not long ago. Fives suggested entering from above, considering that would give them a small advantage over the droids positioned around the area, Ali agreed. She went into the plan to get Trick and the others out of there saying, "We're here for a rescue mission. Not heroics. Do not go out of your way to confront any of the enemy." They finished up the brief and were dismissed, Fives staying by Ali's side.

Both of them were looking at the palace scans when a voiced asked, "General Kora?"

Ali turned to see Sights standing behind her. "Sights, shouldn't you be in the Mess eating? Your shift is over, you must be hungry?"

"Yes, General," Sights removed his helmet, "But I can't help thinking that Captain Trick and ARC Trooper Push being kidnapped is my fault. I was covering them."

Ali let Sights finish before saying, "Nobody is blaming you, Sights. You did what you could and I'm sure Trick and Push are very grateful for that. Now, stop thinking this was your fault and go get something to eat." She turned back around to keep viewing the hologram.

Fives leaned back against the command center with a grin, "General, that's not all he wanted to say."

"Hm?" Ali looked up at him.

"The rookie is still standing here," Fives went on, "He's not very hungry."

Ali turned back around to Sights who instantly snapped into attention and said, "I request to be put on the rescue mission team. I will feel as if I have paid my debt to my brothers by helping rescue them."

Ali sighed as Fives smiled. "Sights, you're a rookie."

"Just give me an order and I will do it, I just need to help."

"General Kora has a point," Fives spoke to Sights, "you're just a rookie."

"I will stand guard and snipe."

Fives chuckled, "You think you're any better than the Commandos?"

Ali sighed and answered Fives, "He's damn good."

Sights stayed in attention as Ali looked up at him. She knew Sights still would feel guilty even after they brought back Trick and Push. He would feel guilty until his debt was paid with those two.

"You will stand guard at the end of every corridor."

Sights began to smile and Fives had a look of satisfaction written all over his face.

"You will give me and your brothers cover, and you will do exactly as I say. No disobeying orders like with the Captain." Ali crossed her arms.

"Yes, General Kora! I will not let you down!" Sights' smile widened.

Ali side-eyed him, "I expect that." She turned back around to the commander center, signifying his dismissal.

Fives turned and set his helmet on the side of the center, "You understand us Clones."

"What is that supposed to mean?" A slight smile played on her face.

He leaned forward and zoomed in on a twist of hallways that they needed to take to get down to the prison cells. "You understand that we are not Jedi, we seek revenge and debts paid for our brothers."

She turned her head to Fives, thinking that this particular ARC was just as Skywalker had said—outspoken. "Fives, you, all of your brothers, and I were trained in similar fashions. You were rigorously taught from when you were an infant to when you became an ARC. You were pushed through certain circumstances that tested your skills, reasoning, courage, and body. The only difference is that you were raised a soldier and I was raised a Jedi. There are times I want revenge on the people or things that took a friend's life, and many times I have paid back a life-debt to a friend in need. We just act on things differently is all."

Fives was looking at her by this point, "I haven't been around many other Generals, but I can tell you that you are as wise as General Kenobi."

Ali let out a bark-like laugh, "General Obi-Wan and I have been good friends for a long time, and it's about time he rubbed off on me." She collapsed the hologram of the palace, "But you'll also find that I can be as reckless as General Skywalker, which I'm sure you're used to."

Fives shrugged, "I've found that reckless Jedi are the most interesting to work with."

"Then you're in the right place," she said, switching off the command board. She messed with the feather she had tangled into her hair when she had passed the trials; it was her way of contemplating a situation.

It was quiet between the two of them for a few seconds before Fives asked, "General?"

"Yes?" she replied, dropping her habit quickly.

"I'd just thought I'd say that I admire how you're giving that rookie a chance," Fives leaned against the center in a casual posture.

Ali smiled genuinely, "I take it you were given a chance?"

"From Captain Rex and Commander Cody personally," Fives grinned as well, "I owe them my title."

Ali raised her eyebrows, "You may owe it to them that they noticed your skills and competence, but you owe no one your title besides yourself. You earned your title."

Fives' eyebrows furrowed together. Nobody had ever told him that he had earned his ARC status; he had always been told that he had been _picked_ to train as an ARC Trooper.

Ali noticed his expression, "You must have shown courage and innovation with a strategy or within battle. Becoming an ARC is a top achievement."

"I know, sir…" Five spoke slowly, "I guess I've just never looked at it that way. I've always thought I got lucky."

"And while luck might have had something to do with it," Ali spoke through a chuckle, "you still were chosen based on skill."

Fives paused in thought, and then said, "That's how you chose your ARCs."

Ali nodded, "I only have one that has shown that kind of innovation and prowess on the battlefront, besides my Captain of course; but I'm always on the lookout for others that exude those qualities."

Fives grinned knowingly, "I'd keep your eye on that rookie then."

"Why do you think he's coming with us?" Ali laughed and started to walk back to her tent before saying, "I'd like for you to go brief Sights, _that rookie_ we're taking with us. After that, get some rest because we leave at dusk."

Fives nodded back, "Thank you, General Kora."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had dropped below the mountains that encircled the base camp. The sky was a deep hue of purple mixed with streaks of orange sun that gave the inside of Ali's tent an odd amber glow without her lights on. She had put on her black outfit that she saved for infiltration and reconnaissance missions, it kept her remembering to stay in the shadows. The biggest thing she had to hide was her great white wings, but they usually helped her hide more than they hindered her. Many Jedi disapproved of her non-traditional outfit; with her mid-drift showing and her arms free of sleeves, she didn't look like a Jedi at first glance and she liked to keep it that way. Her wings were the cause of that problem, as it was difficult to maneuver with holes cut out of your robes in the back and Ali ended up wearing an over-one-shoulder top that kept her motions fluid.

She fit on her wrist communicator and clipped her lightsabers onto her belt, and she also stored extra bacta patches in one of the pouches in-case one of the Clones was seriously injured. It would be hell getting them out of the palace in one piece if they were. She sighed and went through a mental checklist, noting that she couldn't bring a bulky water canteen or food rations with her.

She walked out of her tent, ears turning towards the command center where she heard Fives conversing with the Commando's leader, 217. She had just started walking over when she felt someone behind her. She turned quickly, lightsaber out and activated. The blue glow caught a Commando, who snapped into attention.

"Designation?" she asked bitterly, "And why were you by my tent?"

"RC-357," the Commando spoke slowly, "Orders to guard."

"Orders?" Ali still held her lightsaber at the ready, this Clone made her a bit uneasy, "Whose orders?"

"ARC Trooper Fives," the Commando spoke plainly.

Ali deactivated her lightsaber, turned on her heel, and marched to the command center. She was unhappy that she could not sense this Commando was close; only when he was right on top of her did she feel his presence.

Fives smiled as she walked up, "General, you look prepared for the mission."

Her fist hit her hip, "Why did you have someone guard me?"

Fives shrugged in a dismissive way, "Jedi don't get much rest, so I've observed. I figured you'd like a bit of undisturbed privacy. Plus, 357," he said motioning to the Commando that had followed her, "has a knack for blending into the shadows, he would have dismissed anyone that needed you just by his presence."

Ali rolled her eyes, but she gave Fives credit. Jedi didn't get much rest, and when they could get some, they never took it for granted. Her ears went back as she looked at Fives, "A guard should not be wasted on me."

"I told him to watch the mountains, too, sir," Fives frowned; he wasn't stupid enough to post a guard without giving him a secondary duty.

She cocked an eyebrow and made a low humming noise, nodding at Fives. Clearly this ARC knew what he was doing. She could go with the Commandos and save the captive Clones, and leave Fives here to take over her command without any worries. She mulled the thought over for a minute before dismissing the idea. Fives was just as a part of the mission as she was. She would leave Sei in charge and Mal under him. If Sei gave Mal a good report when they got back, she would be promoting him to Sergeant as well.

Ali's tail swished and her wings spread slightly in anticipation. "Are we ready?" she asked Fives.

"As we'll ever be," he answered with a grin. 217 motioned for his squad to join him as the rest of the Commandos emerged from the Mess tent.

Ali looked around at her soldiers, "Where's Sights?"

"Here! I'm here!" She heard a shout as somebody came running up. "Sorry, General," he saluted her, "I was obtaining extra ammo."

She nodded and said to all of them, "I hope you have your jet packs ready, our mission beings from the roof."

All of the clones nodded and murmured yes.

"Good. Then let's begin." She took a running start and leapt, spreading her wings and gaining height as she headed towards the palace.

The clones hesitated for a moment, watching her with awe. Fives especially was struck because he had been to many planets and fought with plenty of different Jedi and beings, but none of them were so beautiful in flight. He shook himself out of the reverie and ignited his jet pack, pushing himself into the air as well. The Commandos and Sights followed suit as they formed their ranks behind Ali.

She led them higher into the atmosphere and into the existing cloud cover. It was chilly for her, but she knew her squad would be fine in their pressurized suits. The clouds were the perfect cover for them to get close enough to get into the palace undetected.

As they got closer, she led them lower towards one of the turrets that jutted out. She landed with ease on the small sill under a window and peered in. Her troops were hovering close behind her. She quietly used the Force to unlatch the lock and ducked inside. By the dust collected on everything, it was a rarely used storage room.

Once they were all inside, Ali slowly opened the door and peeked out. Nothing. There was a staircase at the end of the hall that her memory told her led down to the main hallway. They needed to find out where the Separatists were in order to avoid them.

Silently running through the hall and down the stairs, her squad following close behind, they exited into the main hallway. She hushed the troops and strained her ears to listen. A muffled deep voice came from down the hall, about six doors down, but she also noticed the clicking and whirring of droids patrolling the hall. She looked to the Commandos and motioned them forward.

Her hands flew in front of her as she commanded 217: three down the left side, three down the right side, two in the middle, hit them with EMPs. He repeated the hand signals to his troops.

Ali noticed that once he had finished, 357 and another Commando slipped into the shadows against the wall and rolled EMPs down the hall. They detonated their electrical pulse and deactivated the droids silently.

Ali and her team passed across the hall and down another hall to their left. More droids. More EMPs.

They twisted down a secondary hall, Fives right beside her, as a super droid walked around the corner. Fives raised his blaster, but Ali was already on it, blue lightsaber ablaze and slashing down through it. Fives ducked to catch one half as Ali caught the other with the Force. They set it down quietly and continued on their way.

They came up to the blast door that was the detention cell operation room. Two droidekas guarded the door, shields up and ready to fire on anyone who wasn't authorized to be there.

Ali bit her tongue as she thought of a plan. Fives moved in beside her and looked down the hall. His helmet reflected her contemplative look as he turned to her and signed, Distract them?

Plan? She signed back at him.

He nodded once.

She nodded and bared her canines in an inaudible growl. This would be difficult. Droidekas were one type of droid Jedi weren't keen on facing alone.

But she wouldn't be alone. Fives said he had a plan, and she trusted him.

She held both lightsaber hilts in her hands and took a deep, calming breath, releasing any fears and doubts she had before darting out from their cover.

The droidekas were firing immediately and her blades caused a blue-green hue to fall down the hall. She had just deflected the tenth or so bolt when both droids went down from an electromagnetic pulse. She turned to Fives, lightsabers still blazing, and gave him a look that said, that was fast.

Ali could almost see the grin he gave her as he shrugged.

She kept her sabers activated in case of anything unexpected happening around the corner and walked up to the blast doors. She was about start cutting away the door when 217 came up with 357 right behind him.

He leaned in close to her to talk instead of signing, "357 is a skilled Slicer. He'll get you in by rerouting access codes and not allowing alarms to go off."

She stepped back and waved 357 up to the access panel; she wasn't one to interfere with talents.

As 357 worked on the panel, Ali turned to check over her team again. There was Fives, a hand on his hand blaster as his head swiveled just like the Commandos; and there was the rookie Sights on one knee, rifle up, as he kept watch down the hall to the left, just like one of the Commandos did for the right side. She knew she had a good squad following her.

Leaning over to Fives she said, "Keep an eye on Sights."

"Don't worry," he replied, "I have been."

She elbowed him playfully, "Thank you."

She heard a chuff from behind her and the panel blinked green.

"Take aim," she whispered as the doors began to open.

The battle droids in the room were caught off guard as Ali leapt into the room and cut down any that attempted to call in an alarm on the command center. Her team had rushed the room and shot down the unsuspecting droids quickly, making sure none were left to alert the Separatists.

The troops gathered around Ali to hear her next command, "You know the plan. I need a Commando group to set charges, the other helps with our brothers. 217, you have the explosives, I want this palace razed." 217 and the group he was leading nodded and ran out.

"Fives, you and the other group of Commandos help me with the prison cells. Sights, stand guard."

Sights and 357 raised their rifle and blaster to the prison door, ready to shoot anything that walked through.

Ali, Fives, and the other three Commandos started running down the cell block, opening doors. A Commando found the three Clone Troopers that had been taken. They all looked up and smiled with relief when Ali popped her head around the Commando.

Ali rushed in asking, "Are any of you hurt?" She helped up one that looked like a rookie; he was gingerly testing his left leg as he stood. The others looked just as beat up, if not more.

"We got 'em, General," the Commando who had found them scooped his arm under the Clone she had and helped him to the door. The other two Commandos did the same.

She walked out of the cell and turned, just catching Fives as he dashed into another cell. Something was wrong.

She ran to the cell and followed Fives inside. He was on the ground trying to disable the restraints that held Push suspended.

"Move," Ali said quickly. Fives rolled out of the way as she swung her lightsaber around and deactivated the electric manacles. Push fell into her and she twisted laying him down carefully.

His eyes flickered open and recognized Ali, "I… knew… you'd come…"

"Shh," Ali put her hand on his cheek, "Of course I would." She searched his injuries as Fives removed his helmet and slowly worked on Push's arms. Her ARC had been suspended for so long that his blood hadn't gotten to his arms properly and the muscles refused to work. She patched up the wound that was right under his sternum and began to work with Fives to get Push's arms in a stable condition again. They lowered them to his side slowly and Ali used the Force to work his arteries to push blood into them.

Push closed his eyes and grimaced, "Trick…"

Ali's ears were at alert before her head turned to him, "What?"

"Trick…" he breathed out, "with… Dooku…"

Ali didn't need more than that. "Can you move, Push?"

The ARC clenched his jaw, "My legs…"

"I'll carry him," Fives looked up at Ali, resolve in his eyes. He reminded her so much of Trick in that second, that it took her a moment to realize that the trooper who sat in front of her was not Trick. That they were not on another wild mission dodging blaster fire and running headlong into danger. That this was not just another rescue mission that was an easy success in their book.

She blinked and looked into Fives' golden eyes. She could feel the tenacity that rolled off of him. It made her feel just as strong and determined.

She started to stand when she felt Push's fingers brush her arm. It was the unspoken communication that every Clone who is close to a Jedi gets used to. "I will be," she replied.

She stood as Fives scooped up Push and moved him over his shoulders to hold him in a rescuer's carry, leaving one of his arms free to hold his hand blaster. Ali checked that Push was okay and nodded to Fives as they walked back to the prison control center.

The Commandos with the three Clones were waiting for her orders as she got to them, "I want all of you out of here now—"

She saw Sights and 357 stand up as three Commandos ran back through the door. "General," one of them saluted, out of breath.

"Why are there only three of you?" She moved closer to them.

"General," the Commando who had saluted her started, "we set all of the charges… but Commando droids ambushed us…"

Ali held up her hand, knowing what they were going to report back. "I'm glad you made it back. Who is the squad leader now?"

All of the Commandos, including those helping the injured Clones, looked at 357.

357 nodded, waiting for commands.

"I need you and Fives to lead everyone out of here. Detonate the bombs once you're clear, you got that? Whatever happens, I want this fortress down."

"Sir," 357 nodded again.

"Fives," she turned to him, "help them get out safely. I'm going for Trick."

She could still feel the determination rolling off of him as he replied, "Yes sir." She could also feel worry as she turned and took off down the hall.

She trusted Fives to pull through; he would find a way out for all of them, even if it meant taking the front door.

She crouched behind a pillar in the main hall and heard movement behind her. It sounded off, but she ignited one of her sabers anyway.

Suddenly, Sights rounded the corner, rifle at the ready.

Ali's eyes were wide as she spoke through clenched teeth, "WHAT do you think you are doing?"

He ducked in behind Ali, "You told me to listen to you and take orders from you. You didn't give me any orders, so I decided to come help you."

"You were supposed to stay behind and help the others out," she said exasperated. She rolled her eyes and thought that this Clone was going into ARC training if they got out of here alive. Too much independence to not put to use.

"Stay close," she hissed, creeping down the hallway in the shadows.

The low voice was speaking again. Now she knew it as Count Dooku. She wasn't afraid of facing him, but she knew it would be difficult given his Makashi mastering. She was prepared, though.

The door to the room was open. Staying within the shadows she saw the Count talking to Separatist Council members Shu Mai and San Hill. She wondered if the other members were around. It was too bad this was only a rescue mission; had she had more troops with her, she would have liked to capture the Council members and take them in to custody for the Republic.

She sighed; perhaps she could get Sights to handcuff the strategist, Shu Mai. Frowning, she thought better of the idea. It was best to keep Sights near her where he could do the most damage by getting rid of droids.

She turned and nodded to Sights. Standing, she walked to the door and swung it the rest of the way open. "Why hello, Count. Did I interrupt anything?"

Dooku's eyebrows furrowed as he saw Ali in the door. The Council members were quick to leave their seats. "Ah, Master Kora, you have the pretentiousness your Master has," he said slowly and deliberately.

She smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." Her lightsabers were lit and in her hands as she finished the retort. "I'm just looking for my Captain. You haven't seen him anywhere have you? I'll leave you be if you tell me where he is."

"Your arrogance skirts the Dark Side," he replied instead, "I'm sure Master Windu would not like to hear such a thing from you."

Ali's face went neutral, "You forget that the Cathar and Shistavanen are proud people. I still retain my origins as you do." She flicked her green lightsaber in his direction, "Now, my Captain, Count."

Dooku had his lightsaber in his hand in a flash. The red beam pointed towards a door to her left, "Feel free to go and get him. He is no use to me now."

Ali began to edge towards the door Dooku had pointed to. She could see Sights' rifle aimed out of the corner of her eye, as they both moved towards the door.

Once they had their backs to it, Ali signaled Sights to open it. She watched Dooku, ears on the alert for any sudden movements from him. He broke eye contact with her and addressed the Council members, saying he would show them to a ship off planet.

She took a chance and dashed into the room after Sights, closing the door and locking it quickly. It would at least hinder Dooku and the droids he would certainly bring along. She could feel the hate and want to kill her emanating from him as they circled the room.

She heard a muffled gasp from Sights and turned around. There was Trick, suspended just like Push was. He had visible signs of torture, from the lightsaber mark on his side, to the long gashes and bruises covering his body. Dooku must have set a Commando droid on him.

She gave a quick order to Sights to watch the door, and ran up to the machine that held Trick. Disabling it with a sweep of her lightsaber, Trick fell into her arms. She was about to shift and lay him down, when she felt him take a slow and shaky breath.

"Mar'e…" His whisper was right by her ears.

Her hold on him got tighter. "Ni ceta…" she whispered the pleading apology to him.

She felt him try to shift, and she held him steady. He had moved to put the both of them forehead to forehead. Her blue eyes met his swollen and bruised golden ones.

"Nayc…" It was barely a whisper, "Gev… Gedet'ye…" he struggled to get the words out. Not remembering if he had taught them to her yet or not. He needed to tell her it was okay. He knew she would come. He would always believe in her. "Wer'cuy… Gar… jii olar…"

"Shh…" she moved a hand to his cheek, "I know."

She knew. She always knew. Trick tried to smile, but his strength failed him. The pain that he had fought back for the last two days was surfacing. The pain that he had held at bay for Ali's sake. For Push's sake. For his brothers' sake. All of it came rushing into his head. Telling him—showing him that he was in agony. It was excruciating. A small gasp escaped his lips before he fell unconscious.

Ali could sense him fighting back the pain that his body was in. She wouldn't let him. She had reached into his mind, through the waves of red and black, and switched it off. The more rest he got, the better.

"General…" Sights' voice was hesitant.

Ali was brought back to the situation at hand. She looked up and over at Sights.

"They're attempting to get in."

She held her hand out to him as he walked over, never turning away from the door. "I need you to carry him," she stated firmly, "Can you do that?"

"Of course, sir," his voice grew stronger as he heard Ali's resilient voice.

"He's unconscious, but still, be careful."

"I will." Sights lifted Trick and moved him to balance across his shoulders.

Ali looked over to where Sights had put his rifle down, "You can't carry that one handed, can you?" I wasn't so much of a question as an observation.

Sights straightened with Trick over his shoulders, "No, sir." A light smile played across his face.

"I'll get you one," she said reassuringly, "I need you to be able to shoot." Her hand hovered over the control panel, "You ready?"

She heard a confirming grunt from him.

She slammed her hand into the panel and the door slid open. The droids were on top of the two of them, but a quick motion from Ali severed the nearest one's hand and she tossed the blaster she caught back at Sights. He was shooting in a heartbeat.

His mark was near perfect, even with a blaster that was a little too big for his hand. He held onto Trick and stayed behind Ali, making sure to get a piece of any droid she missed.

Seven droids were down and they rushed out of the room into the large meeting hall, headed for the door. Dooku and four Commando droids stopped them.

"You didn't think I'd actually let you leave?" he chided, "You're a prize to have. The council will want to save you. And that's a few more Jedi out of the way than just you."

Ali growled, "Not going to happen." She spun her lightsabers as Sights took aim at the Commando droids.

"So be it," he regarded. The Commando droids approached blaster in one hand, vibrosword in the other.

Sights put a hole through one of them instantly, but they were too quick for his other shots.

Ali crouched and spun as a droid swung his sword at her. She chopped his legs off, and in a backhanded movement removed its head for good measure.

Sights shot one of the last two and she made the impulse decision to rush Dooku. She had calculated it in the room as Sights was picking up Trick. Dooku had last seen her as a master of Ataru, but didn't know that Master Malaru had trained her in the stronger Djem So. She had an advantage over his refined Form.

Ali flipped into the air, moving her lightsabers into a mock Ataru position. She saw the smirk on Dooku's face as he saw the familiar attack. But as she came down, she changed her position ever so slightly that it became the Falling Avalanche attack. Dooku's smile disappeared as Ali let out a yell and clashed lightsabers with him. She was able to hit him with such force that he had to twist to avoid being hit with his own saber.

She had bested him with the first move, but he swiftly disengaged and lunged causing her to leap back. He was quick to get in a parry as she turned and moved towards him again. She twisted her small body in close to him and kicked out, connecting with him right in the stomach.

Dooku let out a grunt as he stumbled backwards; he had no time to taunt her as he would usually do with his opponents. She was on top of him again, spinning a blade and slashing out with the other. He easily blocked both and got under her defenses.

Her saber flipped expertly into a reverse grip as she noticed this. She moved her arm outward to catch his blade, but they slid off each other and his succeeded in a shallow cut into her wing. It stung, but she still had full control of her limbs. If he managed to bite into her skin, she knew she would flinch. An opening was at his back and she darted around to attack, but he countered it. She jumped up and cartwheeled over him in an attempt to hit his shoulder, but he still followed her movements seamlessly. She attacked again with her strength aided by the Force, and caught his lightsaber in a scissor hold. She had flicked her wrist and gone in for a cut when the floor shook violently beneath them.

The charges.

Both she and Dooku stepped away from each other to keep their balance, but Sights was not so lucky with Trick over his shoulders. He was still fighting the last Commando droid and had to turn and lean forward to keep his footing.

She saw it before it happened. "SIGHTS!" Her scream was a warning, a command to move, but it rapidly turned into a cry of distress.

The vibrosword pushed its way through Trick's leg catching Sights where his armor was weak. He looked down at the blade sticking out from his chest and then over to Ali with a fake smile on his face.

They had been feeding off of each other's fight. He might not have known, but she was constantly sending assuring Force waves to him and drawing confidence back. She had felt the knife edge slip between her ribs as well and cried out.

She looked up to where Dooku was and saw his cloak disappearing around a corner. He knew what had happened to his fortress.

The Commando droid advanced on her and in a fluid lunge she decapitated it, sending all of her anger and frustration out in that moment. She didn't need to keep it inside where it would grind on her. It was her fault that Trick and Push were captured and so injured. It was her fault that Sights had been stabbed. It was her fault that Dooku got away. Her fault. She let out a soft growl as she placed her lightsabers back on her belt.

She could feel the palace move and break beneath her. She sensed the explosives in the hall outside about to blow up.

"Gotta move." She rushed over to Sights and Trick, pulling them up and wrapping her arms around their waists. "Gottamovegottamovegottamove," she rushed herself.

She had seconds before they would explode.

Using the Force to break into a run, she headed straight for the large window.

The explosion was silent until she felt the blast of air it pressed forward. _KRACKOOM!_

The window shattered and she let her wings do the rest.

Carrying two bodies and getting pelted with shrapnel did not fare well, though. She could feel the small cuts bending and breaking her feathers.

She fumbled in midair as the second blast roared out of the palace. Trick and Sights slipped and she caught them under their arms. She winced as she struggled to hold on to them, and it felt like her left shoulder was going to dislocate any second.

A third explosion thundered through the rest of the palace. The force of the blast was strong and it pushed Ali even closer to her breaking point. A large piece of buttress flew out and smashed into her back. Screaming in agony, she plummeted, still hanging on to her two soldiers. Her right wing wouldn't respond. Sights was slipping out of her grip and Trick fared no better.

She knew what she had to do. Clawing into their underarms, she held tight as she maneuvered her left wing and spun around. They were now as safe as they could be as she pressed them into her chest. Her wings made her glide a little farther, but she could sense the impending impact.

She hit hard and let out another howl of pain, she could feel her wing snap and something near her shoulder crack. They skidded another few yards before stopping.

Her arms fell and Trick and Sights rolled off of her, still unconscious. She couldn't feel anything. She was lost in pain. She tried to suppress it, like she was taught, but it resurfaced with every breath. She wanted to say help… no, to scream help, but nothing would come out. She slowly turned her head to look at Sights. He had cuts all over him, his chest wound was bleeding, and his leg was lying at an odd angle, but she could sense life in him. She carefully turned her head to Trick next. He was still living, but his body was much more battered and worse for wear.

She coughed and tasted blood. Her right arm responded. She grabbed her chest and felt it, the broken ribs and punctured lung. She coughed up more blood. "Help…" It came out in a whisper. She was stronger than this. Her voice was stronger than that. Help was too silent, too quiet.

She fought her excruciating pain back again. "Gaa'tayl!" There was the Shistavanen voice, but blood followed and she struggled to get it out.

Her ears picked up something that her senses didn't. Rustling.

She couldn't help but cough more. Both hoping it would stop, and hoping it was loud enough for someone to hear.

"Here!" Someone called, "All three!"

Running.

Fives face appeared within seconds, "General Kora, we'll get you back to camp. Don't worry."

Ali's right hand rose slightly and she made a motion to both Sights and Trick.

"I can't treat them first. You're a higher ranking officer."

She echoed the motion and looked at him. "Now," she croaked.

He sighed and nodded. "Here," he held a suppressant shot, "you'll need this."

She blinked slowly.

He put the shot up to her neck and clicked, sending medicine coursing through her body. She closed her eyes and could feel her meditation training take hold.

* * *

Trick: At last...

Ali: I am _so_ sorry...

Trick: No... Stop it... Please... Forget it... You're... here now...

Ali: Help!


	6. Chapter 6

Push was sitting up in his medic bed. Fives had left two clicks ago to look for General Kora, and he was getting antsy. He had not heard anything from Mal for two clicks as well, since the Trooper was reporting to him as the highest ranking person in the camp at the moment.

Fives had carried Push all the way back to their base and dropped him off with Eric in the Med Tent, then ran off to find Sei and Mal. Mal had come in shortly after to report that Fives and the remaining Commandos were searching for General Kora, Captain Trick, and another Trooper who should be with them.

Push sighed and waited, listening for the faintest sounds outside of the tent. Fortunately, there was nobody else in the Med Tent. The three other Clones they had brought back had wounds that could be easily patched, although they were told to take it easy.

Eric walked in from the back of the tent where his bed was. Push sat forward. "Stay there, Push," Eric said quickly but sternly, pointing at him as if threatening him to rise farther. He set a brisk pace as he walked to the entrance of the tent and stepped outside.

Push knew there was something wrong. Eric was normally mild and patient, preferring to make sure their brothers were taken care of properly with a joke or tease at them.

Push kept his eyes trained on the entrance to the Med tent.

Fives was the first one in; a repulsorlift stretcher was guided by a Commando behind him.

Push's eyes got wide as he saw his Captain, almost indistinguishable, lying there unconscious.

Eric stepped inside behind Mal with another stretcher, "Put Captain Trick opposite Push."

On the heavy med equipment side, Push recalled.

"Sights is next to Push," Eric called, stepping back outside.

Push looked away from his Captain and to the stretcher floating by his bed. The rookie. The kid had gone with them. He saw Sights' patched chest and apparently broken leg and winced. He had gotten wounds like that once, and still had the scar on his chest.

Fives moved from beside Trick's bed and looked at Push with a grimace.

"Where's General Kora?" Push asked, noticing they didn't bring her in.

Fives looked down and rubbed his eyes, audibly sighing.

"Fives, where's General Kora?" he asked with more force. "Don't you tell me—"

Fives held up a hand to stop Push and looked at his old friend, "She demanded that I bring in Trick and Sights first. The Commando squad leader, 357, is bringing her in, but it's slow going."

Push sat back with a small grin on his face. He was about to say thank the stars, when Fives interrupted.

"Push… I—I wouldn't look at her."

Push's face fell.

"I've only known her a day and… It's bad."

Push felt his jaw clench. His face showed no emotion.

"Look," Fives walked over and put a hand on Push's shoulder, "357 is bringing her in the back way. Mal suggested we not let the other Troops see. I agreed. It would bring everyone's morale down."

Push looked up at Fives, not betraying any emotion, "She's my _General_, Fives."

"And she's still alive," Fives remarked, "but barely."

"How—" Push swallowed, "How bad?" He wanted to prepare himself. He had never seen General Kora with more than a small cut here and there. Now that he had asked, Fives had the duty to tell him. He was in charge of the Company right now, and he needed to know.

Fives sighed again and began reporting, "From what we diagnosed without your Medic there: both of her wings are broken, her left shoulder as well, and her right shoulder is dislocated; she's got a lot of cracked or broken ribs and her right lung is punctured; she cracked the back of her skull; something hit her spine hard enough to injure her movement; and we think she snapped the tendons in both knees."

"Shit," Push breathed out.

Eric hurried in past Fives and Push. He was muttering to himself as he started preparing a bed, "That decision could have killed her. Does she even know how difficult she's made the situation? This is going to take a lot of work… Are all Jedi so reckless?"

"Only the good ones," Fives turned towards Eric. He and Push had been listening to Eric rant. Fives put on a genuine smile, "Trust me on that. It's the reckless Jedi who know how to get the job done."

Eric shook his head and walked over to Push's monitor. He studied it for a brief moment, "You'll be here for a while, Push. That femur isn't going to heal fast. I suggest you tell Sei or Mal—"

"If Fives is willing to stick around, I'm putting him in charge," Push cut Eric off, looking up at his fellow ARC.

Fives gave a slight shrug, "I'll report to General Skywalker to tell him I'm staying. He's got Echo with him, so I won't be too missed."

Push chuckled, "If Echo's still with him, I'm sure he's missing you."

"Hey hey," Fives laughed along, "Echo isn't _that_ bad anymore."

The door opened and Eric jumped and ran to it. Fives and Push stopped laughing.

Eric was helping a stretcher through the door when Fives moved to block Push's line of sight, his back to him.

"Fives, move."

"Push, you don't want to."

"I'm going to be looking at her from my bed."

"Push, seriously, you don't want to."

"Dammit, Fives! Move!"

"Push."

"I said MOVE!"

Fives stepped aside.

Push fell back against his bed. He had never seen General Kora so… defeated.

They had folded her wings under her, but her arms were still lying in odd positions. Her light blonde hair was matted with blood, as were her chest and stomach. Large cuts riddled what he could see of her wings, and bruises had started blossoming on her sides. Her legs were perforated with gashes where pant cloth should have been, and her knees looked very swollen.

Fives went over to help Eric and 357 lift her into her medical bed besides the beaten and bruised Trick. Push thought they almost looked like a couple that had gone into battle together. If one died, they both died.

They got her settled as best they could in the bed. "Good work, 357," Fives patted the Commando's shoulder.

"She named me…" It was a whisper. Push had barely heard it.

Fives looked at the Commando, "She… what?"

"She woke up, only for a second. She saw me and said I reminded her of dusk. Of the invisible time between day and night." The Commando grinned solemnly, "I reminded her of dusk."

Fives smiled softly and Push let out a breath of a laugh. He remembered when she had named him.

"Dusk it is then." Fives squeezed his shoulder, "You just might have to remind her when she wakes up."

Dusk nodded.

"She'll be alright, won't she Eric?" Push questioned.

"Oh, she'll heal," Eric was typing in her diagnosis on his holopad, "but it will be a very long time before she'll be able to use those wings of hers again."

"Should we inform the Jedi Temple back on Coruscant?" Push tugged a loose thread on the wrap around his wrist.

Fives grunted, "I could contact General Skywalker. He's probably closer."

Push nodded, "Do that. We can at least be assured that he can contact the Temple or General Malaru."

Mal walked into the tent, actively avoiding looking over at General Kora.

"Mal," Push called, "Your report?"

Mal stood at attention in front of Push's bed, "The Jedi Temple contacted us. Jedi General Muln is on his way here in a Starfighter. General Malaru sent him ahead to see if we needed reinforcements. I mentioned we were fine on Troops, but General Kora was severely injured. They seemed to know that already, though."

Push glanced over to Fives who had his eyebrows raised.

"Jedi," Push shook his head, "Of course they would. And General Muln would be the one to know first."

Fives looked at Push, "It's been three clicks since she was injured. How do they know already?"

"General Muln and General Kora have a… connection," Push commented. "They can each tell when the other is in trouble. It happened back on Ithor when General Kora felt General Muln in trouble all the way on Dressel. She contacted him, but he said he was fine. We had a bit of a situation with the Seppies on Ithor anyway. Those two are best friends. At least, so I've heard from General Malaru."

"Interesting," Fives moved to stand beside Mal.

"If he's coming from Coruscant, he'll be here within the rotation," Push adjusted himself on the bed, "Both of you can meet him and bring him here. I don't need him disturbing the General by bursting in here."

"Yes, sir." Mal saluted.

"Can do, Push." Fives did a mock salute, "Get some rest."


End file.
